The Fun That Has Yet To Become
by Awesomeklaroline
Summary: what happens when a bored Klaus calls Stefan Caroline Enzo Bonnie and Katherine you'll just have to read and find out. Katherine is still a vampire, kol is alive and bonnie has her magic. but klaus and caroline's day in the woods happen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Orleans

Enzo, Caroline, Bonnie, Katherine,and Stefan decided they were done with all this Mystic Falls crap. They wanted to enjoy their lives, not wasting every minute of their lives saving Elena Gilbert. And Katherine being Katherine decided to come and enjoy the ride. Caroline, Bonnie , and Katherine had sort of of become friends they were enjoying there time on the beachfront with the water,tanning, just a over all fun time.

 **Meanwhile...**

"What the hell..." mutters Stefan while hes checking his phone. "what happened" said Enzo scooting closer next to Stefan to see what was happening on his phone. They were both chilling in the sand while the girls played in the water. "Ummmmm... well it looks like Klaus wants to face time" answered Stefan. "Wait, Klaus as in the big bad hybrid that you guys tried to kill but is way smarter than your little Scobby Doo mystery gang" Enzo asked. "How do you even know that" asked a very disturbed Stefan. "Damon gets bored...and drunk a lot" . "I'm not surprised, anyway should I answer". "Clearly whispered Enzo in a serious voice. "He probably has this whole area swarmed"{Enzo was looking around their area}"so if you don't answer the call his little minions take you to him or something". "damn paranoid much" muttered Stefan. Enzo looked like he was going to kill him or something. "Okay okay ill answer", said Stefan and he clicked the answer button. To say Stefan was nervous was an under statement, he was thinking back to the last time they saw Klaus and lets just say things weren't pretty.

"Stefan mate glad you decided to answer the call, i thought i was going to have to order someone to snap your neck than bring you" Klaus said in a very normal but serious tone. Enzo gave Stefan a smug look that said told you so. "Whose your friend" Klaus said. Before Stefan could answer Enzo beat him to the answer. "Enzo White Augustine vampire, newly escaped of course glad to make your acquaintance" Enzo said in a tone that you could tell he was proud of his little statement. "Anyway said Stefan what do you need Klaus". Well mate he started to answer, "lets just say its been an uneventful couple of months". "Your bored" answered Stefan in an uneventful tone. In other words yes, and i need my mate to keep me company" Klaus said while giving him the smile of the year. "Sorry" said Stefan, "I don't feel like turning into your own personal ripper and lets just say my traveling companions don't like you". Ahhhh lovely Caroline, the Bennett witch and no one other than Katrina Patrover", he answered smugly. "How did you know that" answered Enzo he had grown quite close to his so called new friends and didn't plan on having them die. "Well its quite simple mate iv'e been having you followed this whole time" Klaus said with his smirk. Enzo gave Stefan another look that just wrote were screwed. "If we do come would you kill any of our friends" said Stefan in a tone that you could tell he wasn't playing around. "Ahhhh yes saint Stefan you have my word none of your companions will be harmed on your little pit stop over to New Orleans". Klaus said victoriously knowing he had them hooked now. "Even Katherine" said Stefan. "Yes you can tell the patrover doppelganger she is free for the duration of this trip only". "Fine well come but if Caroline beats the crap out of you when we get there its not my problem". "Great see you later" and he hung up. At the same time Stefan and Enzo looked at each other and said "shit"! "Yeah no dip Sherlock's, witchy and care are going to kill you". They looked behind them to see a very relaxed Katherine. She clearly heard the whole conversation and was happy to be pardoned for the duration of the time. "Whose gonna break the news", said Enzo. "Not it" Stefan and Katherine cried at the same time. "Great" Enzo said "New Orleans here we come" putting on his shades to walk to the girls.

 **Thank you so much this is my first chapter and my first story if you have anything to say on it leave a review**

 **if you have any requests for a story tell me and i will be happy to write it i hope you enjoyed the first chapter I will update soon hopefully**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Journey

They were all sitting on the beach blankets on the sand. Katherine was showing Caroline a funny video, Bonnie was texting, Stefan was reading a book, and Enzo...well lets just say that Enzo had the bad fortune of breaking the news to the two girls who he heard despised Klaus with a passion. Well Damon did say that Caroline slept with him so maybe that would hep he thought. Than he was so rudely interrupted by Stefan saying "Enzo do you have something you want to tell Caroline and Bonnie", he asked innocently.

Enzo came to a conclusion in his head if he had to be the one to break the news... he would just pin it on someone else. "Your right" he said to Stefan. "Gorgeous, witchy," he began to say. Caroline and Bonnie looked up from there screens to tell him he had there full attention. "Stefan here told Klaus we were going to be visiting him in New Orleans soon". WHAT! they both shouted at the same time. "I know...I know", continued on Enzo "I told him you all weren't going to like that but he said no they will be okay".

"Stefan how could you" shouted Caroline. "Care... "Stefan tried to say but she cut him off. "No Stefan don't Care me you knew all to well of the promise me and him made and than you go behind my back and say were going without consulting not only me but Bonnie too and did you not even think about Katherine Klaus has been hunting her for 500 years you just expected her to come and for him not to say anything or worse kill her". by the time Caroline was finished her whole face was red, and you could tell she was pissed.

They all sat there silent not saying anything, than Caroline's phone rang. She was so pissed she didn't even bother checking who the caller was. She just answered and waited for it to connect the face time call. They waited a few seconds before the call connected and low and behold Klaus came up on the screen.

"You" Caroline said pissed. "Hello love" said Klaus. "Don't Hello love me you...you, promise breaker you broke your promise" she replied, you could practically hear the venom in her voice. "Well sweetheart he started I didn't really break anything if you think about it I said I would never come back to Mystic Falls I didn't say you couldn't visit me or I couldn't visit you if you were anywhere besides Mystic Falls" he finished. "I don't care Klaus Stefan and the rest of them can go if they want but i'm not coming" you could tell she was very happy with her statement. "I would rethink that little sentence love". Why would I do that" she asked annoyed. Because sweetheart you see if Stefan and the rest of the new addition to the scobby doo gang come to New Orleans i will only pardon Katrina for the duration of there stay...however if you come I will personally free Katrina for the rest of her pathetic life". He said smugly knowing he had won. Caroline looked at Katherine she was begging her with her eyes and had her hands up like she was saying a prayer. Than Caroline looked at Bonnie she just shrugged Caroline understood that meant whatever ill go. "Fine, she said "ill come but when I get there i'm totally using your credit card for a shopping spree". "Whatever you say love see you in a couple days" and he hung up.

Well Katherine said with a grin that could light up the whole city said lets get in the car and leave before he changes his mind. Tan she hugged Caroline. "And care" she said "Thank you this really means a lot and i know i have done a lot of bad things to you but these last couple of months have been great and if i could i would take it back and" ... .Caroline cut her off and said "No problem Katherine lets get our stuff together and get out of here". Then Bonnie muttered "this is such a wired vacation". Than they all looked at her and she said "oh sorry forgot about the vamp hearing thing". Once they got all there stuff together they got in the car. Stefan and Enzo said that it would only be a couple hours to drive and that it would less complicated. So the girls got in the car first while Enzo and Stefan followed.

While Enzo and Stefan were walking up to the car Stefan hit Enzo in the back of the head. "Ow" Enzo said "what did you do that for". Than Stefan said "You now what that was for and now you owe me one for throwing me under the bus". With that Stefan got in the passenger seat and said "by the way your driving" with a smirk on his face. "whatever" Enzo muttered and with that they were on there way New Orleans.

Watch out New Orleans the new and improved mystic falls gang is coming and theirs no way of knowing what will happen.

 **wow this chapter was long but it was worth it**

 **please review I really wanna hear what you guys think of the story so far and what you would like to see next**

 **i'm definitely going to have arriving at New Orleans next chapter and there car ride. I'm also probably have a section where Klaus is getying ready for there arrival and than hopefully be having some of the characters POV's from than on**

 **hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully chapter 3 will be up if not later today tomorrow morning**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Arrival

Caroline, Katherine , and Bonnie were all snuggled up in the back seats of the car sleeping. While Enzo was driving while talking to Stefan in the passenger seat. They were only a few more hours away from New Orleans when Stefan spoke up. "Should we be  
/letting them go dressed like that he", asked Enzo? "I don't know he said but ,what I do know is that if we wake them up... you and I both know there not going back to sleep anytime soon" he whispered back. "Your right" Stefan said, and they continued  
/on driving.

 **Meanwhile in New Orleans**

"No Daniel you incompetent fool I said hang it up straight not as crocked as the coliseum" screamed Klaus. This party was supposed to show Caroline he was a changed man. He was currently directing his new found army how to hang up the sign that said "WELCOME  
/CAROLINE, STEFAN,AND THEIR UNWANTED FRIENDS" in the living room. Everything was in place he thought the dinner table was set, "there thing' which was champagne, he made sure to get B+ blood filled in the fridge, now if he could just get his stupid  
/minions to hang up the sign everything would be ready.

He was happy, excited even than he heard it the voice of the person who had to ruin everything, that voice belongs to no one other than...REBEKAH bloody Michelson. "NIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK why didn't I hear you were having a party that's not for me". "Rebekah...  
/to what do I owe this pleasure"said Klaus. He hadn't seen her in 4 months saying she was traveling or something he really didn't pay attention to the over dramatic phone conversations. she read the banner and said, "your having a party for Caroline  
/and Stefan why didn't you say so me and her made peace and became friends a while back", she said calmly. To say Klaus was surprised was and understatement okay he said "well than yes i'm having them over for what i'm hoping is a couple of weeks at  
/the most so be on your best behavior".

"There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about Nik", Rebekah said kind of shyly. "What" Klaus said. "Well since Ste fans coming I wonder if you will let him and me you know be and a relationship". "Rebekah" he started but she cut him off "And  
/its not like these feeling are one sided Nik we have been talking on the phone and over text and really "- She stopped when Klaus put a hand on her should and said "dear sister you have my full blessing to date Stefan Salvatore" . "thank you" Nik  
/and they hugged

 **Back in the car**

Okay Stefan said to Enzo "we should probably wake them up were 10 minutes away from the address Klaus gave us". "Your right" said Enzo than he turned the radio on full volume and the girls woke up with there hearts pounding and there faces with surprised  
/shock. Tan he turned it off and said "were like 10 min away so you all should probably straighten your selves" he said eyeing all the girls with there messed up hair.

"Guys Stefan began "theirs something i want to tell you all". They all looked at him indicating that they were listening. iv'e been talking to Rebecca lately and...Than Caroline cut him off and said "oh hows she been" she said with excitement. Rebekah  
/and Caroline had formed a friendship over the passes months. "Shes fine Caroline please do not interrupt again". "gosh" she muttered under her breath. "Anyway before Caroline so kindly interrupted I was going to say that I wanted to tell you all that  
/i'm going into a relationship with Rebekah and I would really like it if you guys didn't judge her". Than he waited for someone to speak and Caroline being Caroline broke the silence "Well I don't know about you guys but i approve go have the time  
/of your life Stefan". "Thanks Care Bonnie he asked. I don't really care Stefan but sure ill be nice" "Thanks Bon Kat" he asked sort of nervous. "I would have been okay with anyone else but since u actually seem to care for the blond wrench its really  
/not my decision in happy for you Stefan". Than he said "thanks guys"and looked out the Enzo said "umm I didn't really get asked" "that's because I don't really care what you say Enzo". Well Enzo Kept going "I think

that if sexy bexs is as pretty as Damon described her u have my full support"". "Okay" said Stefan and looked looked out the window this was going to be a long vacation

 **Thanks guys for reading I'm sorry I wrote half of it and the other half later I was going somewhere and had to submit what I had I have decided that I'm maybegoing to continuethe story if I don't get some more reviews guys cause I don't really know what u would want unless you tell me so get those reviews up I haven't decided anything yet but I hope I won't have to make that decision see u tmr when I have chapter 4 up bye ? ﾟﾘﾍ**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days i'm hoping to get a few CHAPTERS OUT TODAY SO ENJOY CHAPTER 4

Chapter 4: Positions

 **Back at New Orleans:**

"Nicklaus what is the meaning of this that you had to drag your hybrid to get me.." Elijah said. he was just at an important meeting with the witches. "A few of my friends are coming, he replied and "Katrina is tagging along with them". "Nicklaus"- Elijah started "no need to get your nickers in a twist Elijah" Klaus cut him off "I made a deal with her friend that I would free her so I just wanted to inform you your love life is reentering the world send Freya in next please" he said casually. "Alright" said Elijah he was confused number 1, when did Katrina have friends and number 2 ,why was his brother so excited whatever it was he didn't wanna mess it up, so he went to go get Freya.

A couple minutes later Freya walked in and said "Elijah said you wanted to see me". "Yes" he relied "someone i'm very fond of are bringing friends with them and one of those happens to be a Bennett witch" he said with a smirk knowing his sister would he excited. "Really" replied Freya. "Yes" he said "and I would be very happy if you would sort of accommodate with her, make her feel as if this is like her new home". "Why do you plan on having her stay a while". "Lets just say I want her friend to feel like everyone she knows is having a good time so she agrees to stay longer". "She" Freya asked. "Good bye Freya, but be a dear and send in Kol". The only thing that was going on in Freya's head is why is her brother so bubbly and who is this she person hes doing all this for

Kol walked in and said "so what do you need now brother". "What I need is for you to shut up a listen Kol do you think you can do that". Kol than goes silent. So Klaus continues "Caroline, Stefan, Katrina and the Bennett witch from Mystic Falls are on their way he said". "Oh I see, The Blondie you fancy , Your only friend the Ripper, The Bennett witch that gives me headaches, and the doppelganger everyone but Elijah seems to hate are coming and you want me to kill them all, I have to say brother you've come to the right person any choice of death in mind exactly". "There will be no killing Kol" than Kol put his head down clearly bored. "But I have found you a killing partner" said Klaus with that Kol head perked up and his eyes were glowing. Kol looked at him interested signaling him to go on. "His name is Lorenzo but he goes by Enzo he was a former Augustine vampire and now roles with the mystic falls gang, he is currently best friends with Damon Salvatore but I need you to make sure you become his new Friend so he cuts his ties with Damon Salvatore and stays here killing and making trouble you so kindly like to call fun". "You had me at Damon Salvatore" said Kol clearly disgusted "ill make sure he rids of that awful Salvatore and ill be doing him a favor, challenge excepted brother ill start making KOZO t-shirts" and with that he walked out the door.

Klaus knew it was all in place now he was going to get his queen, his ripper friend, the Bennett witch to help if he ever needs it, and all he had to do was free Katrina and assign the Augustine vampire to Kol this would be easier than he thought. As soon as they got there he would call his hybrids make sure they knew Caroline and her friends were not to be harmed. Although they weren't going to like that he was putting all his attention on Caroline and not them. Whatever he thought it would all be back to normal when they met Caroline and loved her. Than it hit him like a brick Haley they had formed an alliance with her so he could control the were wolfs he needed to keep that from Caroline because if it was anything she hated Haley. Time to make sure everything was in place he thought and got up

 **Back in the car**

Enzo had announced that they were there they looked up and saw a grand mansion. No one was surprised this was the originals they were talking about they parked there car and they got out. As they were walking to the door Caroline said "were only staying for a few days right". They all nodded there heads and she knocked. no one answered so she knocked again little did she now everyone was inside hiding to surprise them listening to their conversation. "Well clearly there not home so should we turn back" said Bonnie. "I think we should just open the door and go in" said Caroline. That's his girl his thought. "I agree with Caroline" said Enzo. "Don't you think its a bit rude I mean were the guests should we just enter like what if there in a meeting or something". "Well what should we do than" asked Bonnie. "We should go sight seeing" said Enzo. "You all are just scared" said Katherine "and i'm the only one who Klaus wants there on a platter". "Do it care" said Katherine "your the only one he likes well you and Ripper Stefan over here". "Okay Kat even though we all know your only doing this to see Elijah again even though you won't admit it, Stefan's doing this for Rebekah even though hes prepared to get killed by Klaus, I'm doing this for Kat, Bonnie's doing it because as she reviled in the car they apparently have witches or something here,and Enzo" than she paused than said "well Enzo's here because hes bored". Now if anyone feels uncomfortable at any moment what are we doing... ". They all answered at the same time "LEAVING".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Getting Used To it

Caroline opened the door and it was pitch black and Bonnie said "told you they weren't home". Than the lights came on and Klaus was in front of Caroline screaming surprise as well as everyone else. What did she do next well she screamed and well...punched him HARD. Than everyone else was silent and Caroline said "what the hell don't surprise do that". The hybrids looked away knowing thinking Klaus would kill this women. "Well welcome than love" he said "glad you you join us". and he pecked her on the lips and going over to Stefan. But they were all looking at Caroline who's cheeks were red. "Hello Stefan" said Klaus and than Stefan reverted his eyes back to Klaus and said "um hey" and Stefan hugged him. Than Klaus went over to Bonnie and said glad to see you again and Bonnie just rolled her eyes. Than he moved on to Katherine and she gulped nervously. "No need to feel nervous Katrina I made a promise to Caroline and I intend on keeping it so you are here by pardoned". Than he moved on to Enzo and said "so your the new addition to the scobby doo gang I see". "What can I say where would they be without me" and the rest of them rolled their eyes. and Klaus thought him and Kol were a match made in heaven.

After that he turned to his hybrids and sibling and said well what are u all waiting for greet them and they all moved to say hi. Rebecca went to Caroline first and said hey care and they hugged and Caroline congratulated her and Stefan and said they needed to go shopping. As if on instinct Rebecca made the plan for tomorrow and she agreed. Than Rebekah skips everyone else and hugged Stefan saying how much she missed him and him clearly enjoying it reassured her that he missed her to.

Than Kol went to Caroline and hugged her the two had met up a couple of times and were clearly friends. Than Kol skipped the lovey happy couple and went to Bonnie and told her he missed her and after many threats from Bonnie to leave her alone he moves on to Enzo. The two instantly clicked talking about torturing methods and video games they made plans tomorrow to see who could torture who better and more. Kol completely ignored Katherine witch she was a little offended about she hadn't done anything...but stab him a few times.

Elijah is next and greets Caroline politely and asks about her relationship with her brother. Were just friends Elijah Klaus hears well not or long he thinks. Than Elijah greets Stefan ,Bonnie,and Enzo with hand shakes than he comes to Katherine. "Hello Elijah" said Katherine, "Katrina" he said "how have you been". "Were not doing this awkward crap Elijah" said Katherine. "Pardon" he asks confused and she kissed him he was surprised for a second but kisses her back and when they pull away they hug. "I missed you Katrina he said". "I missed you" to she said.

Freya than came up to Caroline she immediately thought that this was the girl her brother was fond of that and he had kissed her moments ago she introduced her self and told her that she had just been revived a few months ago. She than repeated the story to everyone else. Than Klaus said "attention all hybrids" and they all turned to him. This is Caroline" and slipped a hand around her waist that made her yelp when he was touching her belly between her bikini top and shorts he brought her closer to him. "And those are all her friends you will welcome them and protect them with your life". They all agreed and Klaus said it was time for dinner.

Klaus sat at the head or the table Caroline on his right,and Elijah to his left. Next to Elijah was Katherine and next to her was Enzo. Next to Caroline was Rebekah and next to her was Stefan. Next to Stefan was Bonnie who sat across from Kol and Next to Kol was Freya. Caroline was talking to Rebekah about the stores she wanted to go tomorrow laughing and playing around when Klaus interrupted and said the first meal is served. They were all eating in silence when Kol broke the silence and said "Caroline Enzo and I are going to the club tomorrow to party wanna come you know for old times". Klaus was confused when the hell did Kol and Caroline hang out...AND AT A CLUB. "Sorry Kol but Caroline and I are going shopping tomorrow so i guess you and your new buddy will have to go by yourselves". Again Klaus thought when the Hell did Rebekah and Caroline get close enough to go SHOPPING. "Well i'm sure if gorgeous is okay with it she can come with us tonight". Why is he calling her gorgeous Klaus thought...SHES MINE. "Yeah sure ill come Kol you know for old times sake". Than Klaus saw that she winked at Kol...SHE BLOODY WINKED AT KOL. He made eye contact with Stefan signaling for him to do something. Stefan seemed to take pity on him and said "we can all go care".

"Stefan me and you are staying in tonight" Rebekah said and than Katherine said "same with us here" Katherine pointed to her and Elijah. and "me and Freya were sort of going to go over a couple spells" said Bonnie you could tell she was excited. Than Klaus looked at Kol the look clearly said either do something to fix this or back off. Well than started Kol "Enzo can't come because were double dating Divina and I, and Klaus and Caroline" he said smugly. Caroline than chocked on her wine and said "absolutely not me and Klaus aren't even dating". "Okay love" said Klaus if "you agree to go you wont have to spend the night here tonight"."We were never going to spend" - "ahhhh ah ah Klaus cut her off "take it or leave it love no negotiations plus people should know your my girlfriend now that you in town". "WHAT" said Caroline "when did I ever say we were ever dating let alone i'm your girlfriend". "Anyway" he completely ignored her question are you in or out love ". "Fine" she said while crossing her arms. Than a hybrid came in and asked what everyone would want for desert when he came up to Caroline he said "what would you like my queen". Than everyone looks at Caroline whiles she currently coughing after choking on her drink. Klaus was happy this means the hybrids were warming up to her than Caroline replied with car..o..line she made sure to put emphasis on her name, "lost her appetite" she said looking at Klaus who had a wide toothy grin. Than the hybrid said "of course my queen" and walked off.

Caroline slammed her head on the table than Enzo said "Caroline that is in no way a queen should act get you head off the table your heinous"he said trying to contain his laughter but failed when he started to chuckle. She looked at him and started to smile and he immediately started to shut up. "Caroline" Stefan said. "No Stefan its okay he wants me to play queen right okay lets play queen". "Crap" said Enzo. Than Caroline said "Klaus could you please call in one of your hybrids" never taking his off of Enzo and Caroline he yelled "MAGGIE". Maggie came rushing in and Klaus said "Caroline needs you to do something for her". Of course she said than she walked over to Caroline and said with an annoyed tone "do you need anything". "Yes can you please chain Enzo up in the dungeon, he disrespected the queen and needs to be beheaded". "Of course" she said with venom in her voice. Than Maggie went to go get Enzo when him and Caroline both started laughing and Enzo said "dang care I never knew those acting classes in college actually payed off". "What can I say she said I was born with the talent".

Maggie was beyond furious how can this girl just march up in this house and act like this all the other hybrids thought that her and Their king were romantic and cute. But Maggie knew she was better than Caroline and that she would be a better queen she just had to make the King know. So she went up to Caroline while she was laughing and...

 **what did Maggie do your going to have to wait and find out i hope you guys enjoyed these chapters please review fav and follow bye**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "Declarations of friendship "

 _previously on the fun that has yet to become: Maggie was beyond furious how can this girl just march up in this house and act like this all the other hybrids thought that her and Their king were romantic and cute. But Maggie knew she was better than Caroline and that she would be a better queen she just had to make the King know. So she went up to Caroline while she was laughing and..._

SLAP!... Maggie slapped Caroline until her palm mark was on Caroline's cheek bruising it . Everyone was now staring at the two surprised but all Klaus could see was red how dare she do that he was about to act when Caroline said "Bitch what did I ever do to you". "WHAT DID YOU EVER...WHAT DID YOU EVER DO TO ME YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WALK UP HERE LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE AND ON TOP OF IT ALL YOU WANT ME TO OBEY YOU WELL SORRY HONEY BUT THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN". "It was a joke" she said her eyes were getting watery she never meant to hurt this girls feelings let alone make her slap her really hard that is was going to give her a bruise. "AWWW IS THE POOR BABY GOING TO CRY I'M PRETTY SURE YOU HAVEN'T EVEN KILLED ANYONE YOU JUST MARCH IN HERE LIKE A GOODIE TOO SHOES WITH YOUR CUTE BIKINI AND SHORTS LOOKING LIKE A WHORE". Klaus had, had enough he was going to torture Maggie till she was screaming or death but the next part surprised him.

Katherine got out of her seat and punched Maggie in the face so hard Maggie fell down. Than she said "no one talks to my friend like that" and spit on her. Maggie twisted Katherine's leg and punched her in the face also and said "you can't take me". than Caroline turned Maggie and head butted her, punched her in the face and threw her to the opposite wall and kneeled down beside Katherine to see if she was okay. As Katherine was telling her she was fine Maggie got up when Klaus screamed "ENOUGH!". Everyone looked at Klaus.

Klaus turned to Maggie and said "how dare you". "You're paying to much attention to her everyone else may think she's nice and a queen or whatever but I can see the truth she's just trying to screw us all over her and her little band of idiots"."You see your logic is flawed because you see Maggie you're the only idiot here you think you're important but you couldn't be more wrong, you are nothing...you don't deserve to even walk on this earth let alone a hybrid". "But me and you could rule this place look at her she isn't meant to rule".

"Okay that's offensive i'll have you know I won miss mystic falls and was cheerleading captain tell her Bon". "It's true" said Bonnie "she won us nationals with her routine". "Everyone looked at Caroline and she said "sorry not the time proceed". "See look at her she wouldn't have the guts to even hurt a fly let alone a person who needs to be punished". "Maybe that's what makes her better than you" said Kol to everyone's surprise. "and maybe it's the fact that she has a family and people who would do anything for her and you're jealous" said Rebekah clearly proud she was Caroline's friend . Perhaps its because would do anything for her friends and is polite and forgiving". Elijah spoke up. "Yeah said Enzo I mean Katherine killed her and there like best friends now" he said. "And Care has saved my life on multiple occasions". Said Bonnie. "She's helped me finally gain control of blood and now I can finally drink from blood bags all thanks to Care". "She came here so I can gain my freedom and that already says enough".

"Awww guys you should have let me videotape that". than her phone beeped and Caroline saw it was a video of everyone's declarations and said "never mind Kol got the whole thing on video". Than Kol shouted out still rolling continue". "Whatever said Maggie I have my other hybrid friends they would choose me over that wrench any day". "Let's put that to a test shall we if more hybrids pick you you will become queen if more pick Caroline she will decide your punishment". Klaus brought out all the hybrids in the house there were 50 or so standing all lined up in the living room when Klaus said "YOU WILL BE PLAYING A GAME YOU EITHER PICK YOUR DEAR FRIEND OR YOUR QUEEN CAROLINE CHOOSE WISELY" he said.

He ushered Caroline to stand next to him and maggie to stand on the other side of the living one by one he called out all the hybrids names to write down their choice and put it in a box Elijah had. They were done in five minute than it came down to the results. Elijah spent a couple minutes in front of them counting the results when he said "the the votes came down to 0 Maggie and 50 caroline".

"WHAT" said "Maggie how could you guys". "Sorry mags" one of the girl hybrid said but you always thought we were stupid and always told us when you were going to be queen anyone who disrespects you will die but Caroline is nice and she doesn't really threaten us at all". "That's true and whenever someone got on your nerves you would snap there necks we were listening into the dinner and when that Enzo guy got on caroline's nerves they just joked about it" said another hybrid.

"Aww guys" said Caroline "that's really sweet". Than one of the hybrids said "yeah it's a good thing your going to be here a lot". "Well you see" about that Caroline didnt want to tell them she didn't want to be queen and hurt there feelings so she said something that actually wasn't a lie. "I actually have to judge the miss mystic falls competition in a month since you know I won it and all" she said proud of herself. "Well than how will we communicate with the queen" he asked. "well um...", caroline said when she spotted a napkin and took the pen she had put earlier in her back pocket and wrote down her number and said "you can text or call me whenever". "Thank you" he said. Than a couple hybrids pushed him out the way and said "I want your number, me too, can I have it please, me first". "you guys can all have it just take it from your friend". Than one of the hybrids snatched it out of the other ones hand and said now I have this and then the next thing you know the hybrids are tumbling all over each other and Caroline turned to Klaus and said "give me your phone". He handed it to her and she put all the hybrids in one group chat and texted them all her number. "Um guys" she said and the hybrids looked at her and she continued saying "I texted you all my number so you can get off of him now" and they all got off of the hybrid who originally had the number and looked on there phones."Well than we will be going" Klaus said "Also if you need anything don't call and interrupt our date". Than Caroline said give me a minute to get my things and when Klaus left she whispered to the hybrids "you can text me you names so I can add you she said softly and unlike klaus if you need anything don't hesitate to call have fun bye" and with that she went to the living room to find Katherine and Rebekah beating the hell out of Maggie. What are you guys doing and she got down to help Maggie up who was now sobbing in her shoulder how sorry she was. "We were teaching her a lesson" said Rebekah "anyway what is her punishment bleep her out vervain mixed with wolfsbane, put her in the sun repeatedly, stake her that only made maggie cry harder .and caroline said "we shall do no such thing"

Than what is her punishment love klaus asked then Maggie broke away for her shoulder and stood up facing them all and said "I accept my punishment whatever it was be". "Okay" said Caroline "were going to put her in the basement and only give her 2 bottles of blood a day". Everyone looked at her kind of dissapointed. Than she said "after we torture and bleed her dry everyday". They all looked at her with excitement and then she said "rebekah do you have a shirt I can borrow" she asked. Rebekah led the way and Caroline went to go get changed.

She came down dressed in High wasted jean shorts and a cute blue croptop Klaus asked if she was ready to go and she said yes and he slipped a hand around her waist and to his surprise she cuddled more into him they reached the car and her Kol, and Klaus all got in the backseat to go pick up divina when they were halfway there Caroline started getting sleepy and fell asleep on klaus's shoulder he dropped his jacket on top of her and took a photo. Which he than of course set to his screen saver. One thing was crossing Klaus's mind if everyday was like this he wouldn't mind at all since divina lived about another hour so he cuddled into her putting his head in her hair and fell asleep.

 **I know this chapter was wired but I promise the next one will b awesome also camille will be in it but in a jealous type of way I hope you enjoyed this chapter it took me a while anyway make sure to Review, fav,and follow the story bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't been saying so far so i'm saying it now I do not own any of the tvd and to characters**

Chapter 7: The Date

Caroline's pov:

After I was woken up in a nt so nicely way by Kol and his surprisingly pretty girlfriend how or when he scored her I have no idea but the way he was acting did kinda seem like he was a gentleman. Klaus stepped out first and held out his hand so that I could take it my head was screaming for me to just turn away and never come back but my feelings ended up winning and I took it,he seemed pretty happy.

I look up and see a sign that says "Welcome to Rousseau's Bar." didnt Kol say we were heading to the club and that's exactly what I asked. " Um wernt we supposed to be going to a club". I said slightly confused.

Than Klaus replied with "we have decided for a more proper place to have well a second dinner". I nodded but really all I could think about was that our hands were holding and how I kind of liked it. No snap out of this caroline you're only going to be in New orleans a couple more days for Katherine's sake... well that is until she maybe decides to stay with Elijah. She was pretty sure Stefan was staying with Rebekah unless she was joining them to paris well let's face it she's coming I mean who wouldn't it's PARIS. Wait no Caroline snap out of this you're supposed to be on a date having fun. They went inside and Caroline noticed they had a bar well duh she thought it's kinda called Rousseau's Bar.

I need a drink she thought so she looked up to her other three companions and said "you guys get us a booth i'll get the drinks" she said. Of course klaus would protest he just had to explain that they could just bring the order at the table and blahh blahh blah. Than she said to just end the conversation that they would spit in their drinks and that she was just disgusted by the thought and turned around and left.

She sat on the stool and a bartender with a name tag that said Camille came up to her and asked what she could get her. At that moment Caroline sort of noticed that she had not taken everyone's orders so she was about to ask for the menu when of course Klaus interrupted her and said "Hello Camille I would like a scotch neat and for my girlfriend your blue raspberry blue rippen margarita". He said it so casually like they had agreed or talked about it but clearly they hadn't and she was not about to stand for it.

She was about to tell him that they were just friends when apparently the bartender had something to say about and apparently it wasn't nice at all. "Wait hold on I thought me and you had something special Klaus".The bartender said all innocently

umm hello caroline thought i'm right here and did every single girl in new orleans either have or thought they had a thing with klaus or something. "I'm sorry Camille but you are mistaken can we just have our order now please" he asked. He was saying it in the nicest way possible but caroline could tell that he was getting aggravated.

"Well Klaus" the bartender Camille she recalled or something started again. "I know we have a connection and clearly your so called girlfriend is just here to replace this hollow peace in your heart well i'm here now and you can have the real thing, me" she said with a smile.

Caroline was really not in the mood to get slapped again so she tried to intervene to explain that they were just mutual friends. "Listen I just"- but of course she was yet again cut off by Klaus. "Camille i say this in the nicest way possible i never thought of you as a romantic partner ever and i never thought we had anything you were just my replacement for Caroline while she was on vacation".

Again feeling greatly uncomfortable she hopped off the stool and said "i really am just- ...BUT NO yet again she was being interrupted

"You can't be serious right klaus i mean look at her she is clearly stuck in her teenage days like who would pick out that outfit not to mention she looks like one of those girls who would be a cheerleader and the mean girl really you could have thought of someone else to make me jealous with " Camille said with disgust.

Okay that was enough no one made fun of her cheerleading skills. "Okay that is enough she said looking at both of them then she turned to Camille and said "i'll have you know I was the head cheerleader number one and that I was not a bully plus this outfit was picked out by Rebekah who because she likes to brag has informed me on her many fashion stores she turned to walk off but then decided to turn back and say and you shouldn't be judging me because i'm not the one begging for a man who clearly isn't interested in me". she said with a smirk and noticed they had clearly been staring when she walked back and high fived Kol who of course heard the whole thing.

After Klaus had clearly told a nearly heart broken Camille to leave them alone the rest of the night went without a hitch Caroline had actually caught herself having fun. She had so much fun that when klaus had asked her out of a second date she had said yes. What can she say it was fun

 **OMG hey guys sorry this chapter is so short and that i wrote it late i've just been really busy lately anyway i'm starting a new fic called "Hes Back And Has Prepared" worse it's a 3 way crossover of TVD,TO,and TW it's about when silas comes back and they need scott and his packs help i'll be getting the next few chapters of both stories up soon so just hang tight it's kind of late and I just wrote this chapter out of humor and hoped you liked it i'm going to go back to updating daily so sorry for the little break i've been having writers block so send me reviews or pm's on how you think this story should go and maybe it will help till next time bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The magic within

"Oh my god if klaus knew i was showing you this he would for sure kill me", says Freya. They had been up in a room they now labeled witches den where they could use magic freely.

My lips are sealed replied Bonnie. They had been looking at the original witches grimoire and spells Bonnie didn't even know were possible. There were love potions, Time travel, turning people into creatures, daylight rings for wolf's, raising the dead.

"Soooooo Freya said what's going on between your friend and my brother". "Oh Katherine said Bonnie I don't really know I guess Her and Elijah decided to cut the bull and get into a relationship mean come on a little 500 years late if you know what I mean".

"Actually I was more talking about your friend Caroline and my other brother Klaus".

"Oh...Ohhhhhhhh said Bonnie well okay swear on witchy code you can't say anything" Um okay I swear replied Freya slightly confused what withy code was.

"Okay well here is my theory (A) caroline is scared of klaus but we all see the way she talks to him so knock that out the ball park,(B) She cares about all the stuff he did to us in mystic falls and well Care is light person she doesn't want him coming home drenched in innocent people blood if he's angry about an argument they got in, and (C) Well okay this is a little more complicated let's just say when we were back in mystic falls Care and I would always be behind Elena in everything so when Caroline one miss mystic falls it gave her a confident boost but then she got turned into a vampire and it highend her confident boost but also he insecurities and stuff so maybe Caroline thinks that once Klaus you know gets a piece of her which he already has he's gonna dump her which clearly isn't going to happen"

"Wow said Freya that was a lot but if it helps your theory I know Niklaus wont as your saying it dump her i mean clearly she hasn't seen the way he looks at her I mean if that's not the look of love than I don't know what is also just look at his mood changes he's all of a sudden got a lighter mood, And trust me Rebecca informed me on what Katherine did and if he let her go for your friend Katherine that says it all"

I agree said Bonnie anyway let's get into more of this spell about turning guys into frogs she said and they both laughed

 **MEANWHILE**

Rebecca and Katherine had heard everything they were currently outside of the door listening in once they realized the conversation was over they vamp speed to the living room to clearly talk about it.

"She does like him" said Katherine. "No dip sherlock you're so smart" Said Rebecca. Katherine gave her a dirty look and said "listen barbie klaus I don't really like you AT ALL but we do have one thing in common Caroline and we have the good fortune of being her friend otherwise I wouldnt be here with Elijah and you wouldn't have gotten a chance with my left overs". Rebecca was about to say something when Katherine cut her off.

"Anyway i say we team up for this one time I repeat ONE TIME mission to set your brother up with Caroline. plus Elijah and I kind of want to go double dating and were definitely not doing that with you and Stefan". "I couldn't agree more said Rebecca plus carolines the only other person here who isn't obsessed with henleys referring to klaus, suites clearly talking about Elijah, or leather she said eyeing Katherine up and down.

"Whatever we'll start planning tomorrow I dont have the energy to deal with your crap tonight and elijah's probably waiting for me". she said with a smirk and Rebecca vamp speed up the steps to Stefan.

 **OMG guys i'm so sorry i've been REALLY packed with all my school stuff ever since it started ill for sure get some updates in later this week but please be patient anyway for more of this story FAV REVIEWAND FOLLOW thanks bye p.s sorry for the really short chapter**


End file.
